Hukuman?
by nonmaden
Summary: Kadang berurusan dengan anak-anak kelas 3E bukan hal yang menyenangkan. Untuk event #SpankFest2016.
**Disclaimer:** Assassination Classroom © Matsui Yuusei

OOC, _Plot What Plot?_ , typos, rating hanya untuk memenuhi peraturan event

Setting antara chapter 84-85, episode 3 season 2.

* * *

Tsuruta ingat bahwa atasannya, Karasuma Tadaomi, pernah memberitahunya untuk tidak berbuat macam-macam dengan murid-murid kelas 3 E. Bukan hanya karena guru monster mereka yang siap sedia memberi balasan kepada pelaku, tetapi juga para siswa yang cerdik dan solid dalam merencanakan balas dendam. Satu hal yang disyukuri Tsuruta adalah... tidak semua murid kelas 3E ada di ruangan ini. Mungkin nasibnya tidak terlalu buruk.

"Hee, jadi Anda yang telah mengelabui kami semua..."

Tsuruta harus menarik kembali pikirannya tadi.

Sebelum mengakhiri obrolan, Karasuma juga menekankan untuk jangan membuat masalah dengan siswa berkepala merah bernama Akabane Karma jika dia tidak ingin bernasib sama dengan asasin suruhan (mantan) anggota Departemen Pertahanan. Tsuruta merinding melihat dua benda di tangan si bocah merah. Dua buah tube warna merah dan hijau. Bisa dipastikan bahwa isinya adalah tabasco dan wasabi. Rasa terbakar mulai menjalari hidungnya walau isi tube belum bersentuhan dengannya. ingin melawan pun sulit karena badannya diikat.

"Apa kita perlu melakukannya, Karma?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Yah... menghukum Tsuruta-san. Mungkin saja Shiro sengaja memanfaatkannya. Kau tahu 'kan bagaimana dia. Lagipula dia hanya menjalankan tugasnya sebagai pegawai pemerintah,"

Tsuruta bersyukur masih ada murid yang berpikir bijak. Sesaat Tsuruta seperti melihat sinar mengelilingi bocah yang membelanya.

Oh, dia berdiri di bawah lampu.

"Jadi, kau memaafkannnya begitu saja, Sugino? Setelah dia menipu kita? Semua anak kelas E dan Koro-sensei. Sayang sekali, aku tak bisa bermurah hati begitu. _Sensei_ harus menanggung malu karena ulah orang ini," Karma mencoba membuat ekspresi sedih di wajahnya.

'Bukannya dari awal kamu yang memaksa kami ikut? Kenapa tidak kau lakukan sendiri saja?'

"Kurasa kita tidak perlu melakukan ini kepada Tsuruta- _san_ ," Sugino mencoba tenang, dia tidak ingin membuat masalah dengan remaja merah itu, "Karasuma- _sensei_ pasti sudah menegurnya. Lagipula, dia pasti masih punya pekerjaan yang harus diselesaikan. Iya 'kan, Tsuruta- _sa–_ "

"Hey hey, kalau kau tidak suka, pergi saja! Gampang 'kan!" Terasaka mencengkeram kerah Sugino.

"Kau tidak perlu kasar begitu 'kan?"

"Memangnya kau perempuan?"

"Apa aku terlihat seperti perempuan?" kesal, Sugino menepis lengan Terasaka, membebaskan diri dari cengkeramannya.

"Aku belum pernah melihat laki-laki yang canggung mengobrol dengan Kanzaki selain kamu,"

Sugino memerah seketika.

'Sial!'

"Jadi kau masih tidak setuju?" potong Karma, "Kau ingat 'kan kalau aku menang undian? Sesuai kesepakatan kita akan menghukum Tsuruta-san. Atau... kau ingin menemani Tsuruta-san? Untuk dihukum tentunya. Tenang saja, aku sudah menyiapkan semuanya, kau tinggal pilih saja,"

Karma membongkar alat-alat pendukung kejahilannya di kotak. Bibir tersungging senyuman lebar nan polos, tapi di baliknya tersembunyi intensi negatif. Awalnya hanya benda-benda biasa yang sering digunakan bocah macam katapel dan lem, semakin lama wujud benda yang dikeluarkan makin mencurigakan. Tanpa dikatakan pun mereka tahu kalau benda-benda terakhir yang dikeluarkan Karma berhubungan dengan hal yang lebih "dewasa".

"Nah, bagaimana Sugino? Kau pilih yang mana?" tanya Karma riang.

Sugino mundur perlahan. Dia tahu Karma memiliki maksud tersembunyi. Melihat benda-benda yang dikeluarkan membuatnya merinding. Ditambah lagi Karma kini memegang salah satu alat simpanannya.

'Bagaimana bisa dia menyimpan semua benda itu di kotak kecil semacam itu?! Lagipula kenapa barang-barang bertema 'dewasa' juga ada di sana?!' pikir semua orang yang ada di situ.

"Kau... tidak serius 'kan, Karma?" Sugino terus mundur perlahan hingga punggungnya menabrak sesuatu –atau seseorang–.

"Tentu saja aku serius, Sugino," jawab Karma sambil memainkan koleksinya. Suara alat itu terdengar tak nyaman di telinga Sugino.

"Berhenti memainkan cambuk itu, Karma," kali ini si biru muda mencoba membujuk Karma.

"Hemm, kenapa Nagisa? Kau juga mau melawan?"

"Bukan begitu sih... hanya saja... unn, kalau kau gunakan itu kepada Sugino, pasti akan meninggalkan bekas. Kau tidak ingin Koro- _sensei_ curiga jika tahu ada muridnya yang terluka 'kan? Bisa saja _Sensei_ mengira ada pembunuh menyerang muridnya,"

"Tenang saja, aku tidak akan meninggalkan bekas di tempat yang mudah terlihat," jawab Karma santai.

'Bukan itu masalahnya!'

"Kalau kalian terus mengobrol, Tsuruta- _san_ bisa kabur," sela seseorang yang sejak tadi hanya menonton obrolan teman-temannya.

' _Kenapa kau katakan itu, Chiba?!'_ jerit Nagisa dan Sugino dalam hati. Usaha mereka untuk mengulur waktu dan memberi kesempatan kepada Tsuruta untuk kabur jadi sia-sia.

Saat ini Sugino ingin sekali menyikut perut Chiba yang menahan punggungnya dan menunjukkan posisi Tsuruta melalui arah panda–, arah wajahnya.

Karma mengikuti arah wajah Chiba. Benar saja, dia menemukan Tsuruta tengah menggeliat seperti ulat. Buru-buru dia berlari ke arah pria itu dan menduduki punggungnya.

"Kau mau ke mana Paman? Kau tidak berniat kabur 'kan...? Jangan buat aku kecewa, aku cuma ingin mengajakmu main," iba Karma sembari mencubit-cubit dua gundukan kembar milik si pria berkacamata.

"Hngffff..."

Mendengar suara aneh Tsuruta, Karma mengulangi perbuatannya. Kali ini dengan diselingi sentuhan halus. Yang lebih muda dapat merasakan pria berjas hitam menggeliat di bawahnya.

'Hee, menyenangkan,'

"Terasaka pegang paman ini,"

"Haaa?! Kenapa aku? Seenaknya saja kau menyuruhku!"

"Karena kau yang paling kuat dibanding mereka,"

Berdecak kesal, Terasaka mengangkat dan menahan tubuh Tsuruta setelah Karma menyingkir.

"Kau sudah berbuat nakal Paman. Sudah sepantasnya kau dihukum. Tapi sebelumnya..."

"Apa yang kau lakukan Yoshida?!" seru Nagisa ketika Yoshida tiba-tiba mengunci pergerakannya.

"Berjaga-jaga karena sebelumnya kau berniat membantu Paman itu kabur,"

Sugino pun bernasib sama di tangan Chiba.

'Sial, harusnya kekuatan kami sebanding!'

"Wah... ternyata kalian pintar juga,"

'Apa maksudmu Karma?!'

"Jadi Paman... ayo bermain,"

Karma melepas paksa celana Tsuruta.

"Hoi hoi, Karma, kau gila?" Terasaka menatap horor temannya. Biarpun sesama laki-laki, melihat bagian pribadi laki-laki lain bukan hal menyenangkan baginya.

"Aku cuma ingin memberikan hal yang disukai Tsuruta- _san_ ,"

"Maksudmu hal yang disukai... bukan hal-hal itu 'kan?" Terasaka teringat barang-barang di kotak Karma. Dia tidak menampik kalau dia menyukai hal-hal itu. Laki-laki mana sih yang tidak tertarik jika disuguhi hal itu? Tapi, kalau harus melihat sesama lelaki berbuat demikian... Terasaka bergidik. "Jangan berbuat gila, Karma,"

"Apa yang kau pikirkan Terasaka?"

Karma menginstruksikan Terasaka untuk mengatur posisi Tsuruta. Mau tak mau, dia menuruti perintah Karma dan menahan badan Tsuruta karena mereka sudah sepakat memberi hukuman kepada pria itu.

PLAK!

Bunyi tamparan memenuhi ruangan.

PLAK!

"Anak nakal harus diberi hukuman bukan, Tsuruta- _san_?" tanya Karma polos, "bukankah hukuman ini ringan?"

Karma menampar gundukan kembar pegawai pemerintah yang tersaji di depannya berulang kali. Untuk menambah efek, Karma mengambil benda berujung lebar. Dia ingin memudahkan perkerjaannya, menampar menggunakan tangan juga membuat telapak tangannya panas.

Tsuruta berusah meredam suara yang keluar dari mulutnya akibat ulah si setan merah. Selain karena tamparan yang terasa menyengat di bagian belakangnya, lututnya terasa panas, kakinya kesemutan, dan badannya pegal akibat posisinya sekarang. Menungging di lantai, kepala menoleh ke samping demi tetap dapat menghirup udara, dan kedua bahu ditekan ke lantai oleh anak yang tampak garang. Ingin menahan tubuh dengan kedua tangan pun percuma karena tangan sekaligus badannya diikat.

"Ahahahaha. Ini menyenangkan,"

Karma yang tertawa puas saat ini tampak seperti anak kecil mendapatkan mainan. Polos dan menggemaskan.

Seandainya mainannya bukan pantat om-om dengan badan dan kaki terikat.

Karma memandang hasil kerjanya. Warna kulit Tsuruta yang sengaja diekspos kini hampir menyamai warna rambutnya.

"Apa kau menyukainya Paman?" tangan si bocah merah beralih mengusap lembut kulit yang tampak seperti buah persik matang itu.

Sentuhan Karma membuat Tsuruta geli. Tubuhnya menggeliat tak nyaman. Merasakan gerakan Tsuruta, Terasaka menekan bahunya lebih kuat.

"Hentikan Karma!"

"Tunggu sebentar Nagisa... aku ingin melakukan satu hal lagi,"

"Apa lagi?! Bukannya itu cukup?!"

"Tenang saja, aku tidak akan memukul paman ini lagi kok,"

Karma mengambil benda silinder dari dalam celananya. Ujungnya bersentuhan dengan "buah persik" Tsuruta.

"Hei, Karma..." Nagisa harus mengakui, dari semua kejahilan teman sekelasnya, ini adalah hal yang paling...

"Selesai," Karma tersenyum puas, "sekarang kau bisa pulang, Paman,"

"Begini saja?" Terasaka cengo.

"Kalau kalian mau manghukumnya, kalian bisa melakukannya sekarang," Karma membereskan alat-alatnya.

"Tidak, aku tidak berminat," Terasaka tidak ingin melihat bagian pribadi laki-laki lain lebih lama lagi.

.

.

.

Kejahilan Karma kali ini adalah yang paling kekanakan, pikir Nagisa.

* * *

Ratingnya bohong! Authornya nyampah! #berisikkamu

Semoga nggak melanggar rule lebih dari ini... #udahkelebihan

*pamit*

* * *

.

.

.

 **OMAKE 1**

Tsuruta meregangkan badannya yang pegal. Otot-ototnya terasa kaku. Celana masih belum tertutup benar. diputarnya badannya untuk dapat melihat hasil perbuatan si bocah merah. Susah payah, dia dapat melihat sesuatu tercetak tebal di kedua pantatnya yang memerah.

 **BUAH PERSIK ¥200**

* * *

 **OMAKE 2**

Anak-anak kelas 3E yang sebelumnya berkumpul untuk menghukum seorang pria pegawai pemerintah berjalan pulang bersama.

"Lain kali, lakukan keisenganmu sendiri. Tidak usah memaksa kami ikut,"

Nagisa masih kesal karena ulah Karma. Pada akhirnya, si jahil itu yang melakukan semuanya dan mereka hanya menjadi penonton atau pembantu.

"Apa kau tidak bisa membuat hukuman yang lebih baik dari itu?" Terasaka menimpali. Jelas sekali kalau dia juga sedang kesal.

Karma merasakan aura buruk teman-temannya.

"Sepertinya... aku harus pulang cepat atau ibuku bisa khawatir," Karma langsung mengambil langkah seribu, meninggalkan teman-temannya.

"JANGAN KABUR KAU, KARMAAAAAA!"

* * *

 **OMAKE 3**

"Kenapa kau ke sini?"

Karma heran melihat kedatangan salah satu temannya ke rumah. Dia tampak ragu mengungkapkan maksud kedatangannya. Dari gelagatnya, tampak bahwa orang itu berhati-hati dan waspada.

"Bisa aku pinjam beberapa alatmu tadi?" jawabnya.

Karma menyeringai mengetahui maksud orang itu.

"Tentu saja,"


End file.
